


Sweet Dreams September

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto Rare-Pair December 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, minor death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Time is the scariest thing anyone can think about if given too much time.
Relationships: Deidara/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: Naruto Rare-Pair December 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559677
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Dreams September

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot that is about a modern AU Deidara x Hinata  
> TW: Mental Health issues are talked about  
> TW: Moments of Depression
> 
> \- Minor mentions of NaruHina, NaruSaku, and SasuIno  
> -Brotp of SasuHina

_ Time is the scariest thing anyone can think about if given too much time.  _

_ The first morning? _ You’re a first year high school student. It was the start of a new life in a new school. You see all your friends you grew up with. None of them are in your homeroom, but most of them, you see throughout the day in your classes or at lunch. It goes on like this for a while, different days and different things to do. High school doesn’t seem so bad on the surface… But, you know that life isn’t exactly kind. There are times where you want to cry, times where you want just stop. You were only a few months away from finishing your first year of high school- that’s when you met him.

A third year, long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes that could make a girl want to stare. He was the president of the art club, and boy did he know how to handle clay when he got his hands on it… 

You weren’t all that artistic like Sai or Ino, but they invited you because it was a wonderful escape from the troubles. They were right. You took to learning origami from the teacher Konan. She was just radiating aesthetic beauty…

Every so often your eyes would linger towards that blonde boy: He’s mouth was foul, but his art was amazing. He probably thinks you’re a weirdo, he’s caught you staring once or twice. How embarrassing…

But, for whatever reason- he’s decided you of all people were worthy of his art: A clay bunny made just for you- tucked away in your locker. You didn’t even question it: it was a lovely gift. 

….

_ The second morning? _ You are a first year college student. You’ve survived the jungles of high school, and now you’re on your way to getting a degree in nursing. Your mother was a nurse before she passed away. Seemed like a nice thing to follow behind right? And, some of your old friends are here for the ride too. You’re roommates are Karin and Tenten, the three of you hang out as much as your schedules would allow. 

You’re also dating your highschool sweetheart! Yes, you and Naruto- together at last. The days seem just a little bit brighter when he’s around…

College life has its ups and downs, but you’re happy- actually happy. You take art as an elective- low and behold- it’s him. The proud third year sculptor has made a return. He’s a lot different now too?: Longer hair, tattoos, piercings here and there, but his interests never changed. In fact, he’s gotten better. You work up the courage to talk to him, he says he remembers you as the “shy girl of 32A” the both of you laugh over some lattes in the student cafe.

…..

_ The third morning? _ You are now a fully registered nurse practitioner. It was a long road, but you did it. You even work at the same hospital your mother used to work at. Hopefully she’s proud of you. Father on the other hand- well…

He’s getting older, angerier, less hospitable. He wants you to get married, and borates you at every opportunity. You tell him you don’t want to rush into it, but of course he’s having none of that. It’s not fucking fair…

Of course you love Naruto, you have stuck it out with him for so long but is father actually right? You want to get married but it should be out of love. No matter, whatever happens will happen. You brush father’s nagging in the back corners of your mind and keep your head in your work. 

It’s him again!

He’s not a patient thankfully, but he is visiting a friend he tells you. The both of you chat before you have to go on call again, and you learn he owns his own art studio. Pay isn’t amazing but he says it pays the bills. He invites you to visit whenever you want, you say you can hardly wait. 

  
  


……

_ The fourth morning?  _ You’re a patient at a counseling service. You have been for the past five months now. Your never took a dramatic nose dive but it was overdue:

Naruto says he doesn’t feel the love from when they first started out, said “the fires gone out”... And now he’s with Sakura. You cried. You cried and cried and cried some more, the apartment never felt so empty…

Next, Neji is now in critical condition. He was basically your big brother since mother passed away. He’s been there for you, he was your pillar of strength. Unfortunately, while he was working on a test plane, the landing didn’t go well and it crashed. The doctors you work with tell you he will live, but he will need time. 

Your pillar of strength has crumbled, your heart was brother, you were all by yourself with no one to turn to. You barely ate, hardly talked to anyone anymore- maybe it was finally time… 

Or maybe not.

Ino, Shino, and Kiba answered Hanabi’s plea and you were dragged out for an intervention. Ino takes you to the clinic where her boyfriend Sasuke works at. You hadn’t spoken with him since the two of you were in middle school. You two had much in common. 

His office is warm and oddly welcoming. It took about five minutes of silence, but you broke down and confessed to everything. At the end you called yourself a coward, but he says you’re the bravest person he knows. 

….

_ The fifth morning? _ You are learning how to stand on your own two feet. It’s crazy and unheard of, but you remind yourself that this is necessary. You and Sasuke talk every other week and it goes a long way. He tells you about the death of his older brother and it was the driving force of why he became a counselor. He wants you to do the same, if god forbid- Neji leaves this world. 

To be strong for those who’d want you to be…

You don’t work at the old hospital as you’ve been transferred to one that’s in the downtown district. It’s a lot bigger, but Shizune is a wonderful boss and the two of you get along well. Ironically enough, the doctor you work alongside with is Sakura. The two of you lost touch after college, and it’s obviously awkward given their relationships with Naruto. But, you greet her with open arms and warm hugs. You can tell she greatly appreciates it. 

And, you visit him a lot more. His name is Deidara. The two of you just go back and forth talking about anything and everything. One night he takes you home. Another night, he takes you out to dinner. 

Finally, he asks you to go steady. You started to remember what it felt like to be happy. 

…..

_ The sixth morning? _ You are sleeping in his bed, and the two of you live together now. You had your first night with him, it was magical. You can’t quite put it into words, but it was a night that you’ve only read about in a romantic novel once or twice. He loves you, the way he looks at you proves it indefinitely. Deidara, never questions or judges you or what you do. He does his own thing and you do yours. It is a trait of him, that you’ll always be thankful for. 

Your appointments with Sasuke have gone from every other week, every three weeks. He’s been monitoring your progress, he says he’s proud. You always make sure to visit Neji as often as possible. He’s no longer in critical, but the doctors have kept their eyes on him just to be sure. Tenten and Lee visit with Mito Gai. They love your company and you love theirs. 

One day, Deidara takes you up to the roof of the apartment complex and the two of you watch the city below. It was the best date you’ve ever been on.

_ … _

_ The seventh morning?  _ You are getting ready for your big day. After so long, it’s finally happening: you’re getting married!

He proposed in the fall and now you’re getting married in the spring. It’s a bright and sunny day thankfully. Everyone is dressed their best and waiting for you, even father. Naturally he disapproved, but you’re a grown woman and you’d married Deidara with or without the blessing.

Ino did your makeup- teasing that she’d come for you should you smudge it up because you’re crying too much. It was all in good fun, this was your special day after all. Who wouldn’t be crying?

You were all dolled up, hands locked with his as you get ready for the rest of your lives together. 

_ … _

_ This morning?  _ It’s Sunday. The sun’s creeping through the bedroom window, the alarm on his phone starts buzzing because it’s 10am, and you-? 

You’re buried under the covers nestled in the chest of your husband. 

The best place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> This is also going to be part of a series for an event that's going on known as "NarutoRarePairDecember" (find out more by searching that via tumblr!)


End file.
